<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cyan by RaindropsOnCement</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036679">Cyan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropsOnCement/pseuds/RaindropsOnCement'>RaindropsOnCement</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amanda O’Neill - Freeform, Angst, Cheating, Crushes, Diamanda - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Jealousy, Kissing, Little Witch Academia - Freeform, Making Out, Rarepair, Secret Relationship, Sex, diana cavendish - Freeform, secret meetings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropsOnCement/pseuds/RaindropsOnCement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana Cavendish is in a relationship with Atsuko Kagari. Amanda O’Neill is in a relationship with Hannah England. </p><p>Why does Diana, the blonde poise prodigy of Luna Nova find herself wanting the notorious broom dancer of just that?</p><p>And why doesn’t Amanda object to it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana Cavendish/Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, welcome to my first Diamanda fanfiction! I happen to have the misery of shipping this rare pair so I decided to make something for it myself. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Barbara, guess what?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A hushed voice whispers in the obedient silence of the hallways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana Cavendish walked with a rhythm to her step that any girl who attends Luna Nova could recognize. Right foot, left foot — complete with the clicking of her heels. Hannah and Barbara follow behind her, just like they always did with their unorganized, much more spontaneous rhythm of shuffle behind the noble witch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What is it this time?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Barbara echoes back in a whisper that is more harsh than the one who aroused conversation. Diana can hear a series of hushed giggles behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It irritates her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It embarrasses her that she leads the two who make the silence that must be retained out of obedience, incomplete. She grumbles, further furrowing her brows over her closed eyes while she tries to focus on the task at hand of arriving at the canteen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me and Amanda finally did it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>a voice that belongs to a redhead says happily. It’s intent to only be heard by one person fails, and Diana’s entire world jolts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Silently, it jolts. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde takes a breath and tries to keep a calm face. Her sweaty hands clutch at the edge of her deep purple skirt and she focuses to maintain her confident stride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Only just now?! I thought you two would have done it a few hundred times by now…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>says Barbara, and Hannah, with petite fingers over her lips, shakes her head and corrects the other girl’s assumption. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nope! She’s been wanting to do it sooner, but I wasn’t ready until yesterday,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands squeeze tighter around her skirt, and Diana can feel her own pulse now. A considerable amount of envy courses through her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like it always does when Hannah mentions that of her relationship with Amanda O’Neill. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes the color of ice flutter open to check the distance between herself and the entrance to the cafeteria room. Something to distract herself from eavesdropping on her teammate’s conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt like she was going to erupt at the rate of detailed explanation that Hannah was giving Barbara. Any mention of Amanda these days always had Diana stirring in the nether regions, no less a mention of sexual things that she’s done. It’s something she hates. Something she despises that she allows to happen to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> unruly. She’s rowdy, and too much of a pest to be around for long periods of time. She uses stupid words, and she even looks stupid. She and Diana were polar opposites. Besides, she was already in a loving, committed relationship with Akko now. She didn’t have time to have someone as insignificant as Amanda O’Neill interfere with her own relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She was so… c-careful with me. I don’t know what I did to deserve someone as beautiful as her?“</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The inconvenience of her problem is becoming too intense to let this conversation go on any longer. She was considering running ahead at this point, but how would it look to see Diana Cavendish going against one of the most well known rules of not running in the hallway?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe you just got lucky? I mean, after all-“</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must it truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be said that discussing such topics at this time is inappropriate?” A cold voice echoes at a louder volume than any whisper throughout the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls on her team freeze, wearing a set of petrified expressions in the scrutiny of Diana’s brooding gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana graciously allows them some time to think of something to respond with. She stares at them sternly, Hannah in specific, and disappoints their dread of saying anything else and embarrassing them even further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you asked me, a conversation like this outside of our dorm is rather foolish to consider. I suppose I was wrong to expect greater from the two of you.” A complete absence of any sound follows her scene before she turns to continue her walk, leaving Hannah and Barbara in the middle of knowsy student’s meticulous stares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah rubs sheepishly at the back of her neck and suddenly takes a deep interest in the carpet. Barbara covers her eyes with her hands and wishes desperately not to be her right now, under the watch of an unknown amount of now gossiping witches. The redhead soon feels a hand on her shoulder, to which she has an embarrassing reaction to before recognizing who the soft touch belonged to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe? What are you guys doin’ just standing here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amanda…!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tomboy raises a brow, her sides soon being accompanied by her two other teammates, Constanze and Jasminka. Hannah cowers under the charm of her girlfriend’s gaze, plastering on an awkward smile of her own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda smirks before a well known figure in the distance catches her eye. “What’s going on with Miss Ice Queen over there? Did she ditch you guys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah and Barbara jolt at the mention of Diana. “O-oh,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Diana is just a little upset right now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s all,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Barbara quickly quips for Hannah, much to her appreciation. Amanda rolls her eyes. “‘Bout what? Did you guys forget to do her homework or something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Constanze jabs the girl in the leg when an elbow upon her insensitive joke and glares at her disapprovingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeesh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>S-sorry, Han. Barb.” She says apologetically and folds her arms behind her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the sound of Jasminka’s chip eating is more profound following the pause in conversation. Amanda shrugs, intertwining her own fingers with those that belong to Hannah England with a challenging smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> if Diana chickened out? She’s probably nervous for her speech today or whatever. Forget about it, and let’s go get breakfast already!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m starving,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>We know you are, Jas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five of the girls regroup and decide to walk the rest of the way together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana holds her chin up, like she always does. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Admittedly, she did feel a bit of remorse for causing such a scene in the hallway. Though, like many other feelings, she pushes them down and </span><em><span>tries</span></em><span> to</span> <span>never think of them for the rest of the day. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s standing in the line in the heavily populated canteen when she is suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when she hears a chipper voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Diana! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Over here, Diana!! I! Got</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You! A tray! Alreadyyyy,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighs, but there’s a certain fondness behind it. A small smile finds its way to her and she spots the table occupied by her girlfriend and her teammates. The strange vampire girl and the one with glasses didn’t seem all too approving of she and Akko’s relationship. Not that the blonde cared one whit, but she found it amusing when they made brooding faces each time Akko included her in their group. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She didn’t really care for them, either.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She folds her hands neatly over her crumpled skirt. She doesn’t have to say anything for girls to move out of her way, because… well, she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diana Cavendish. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Who could resist her? Everyone knows that Diana is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> beautiful student in the academy. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> talented, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> noble, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> favored by the professors-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>still saw something more alluring in Hannah England that Diana just simply couldn’t compete with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> What it was that Hannah had that she hadn’t, she couldn’t figure out. She could be prim and proper if that’s what firm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hands that danced with a broom</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted. Of course she had taken a strange dislike towards Hannah ever since her tragedy of wanting something that belonged to someone else had started. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone noticed it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not that she didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>Atsuko. She finds the brunette very charming and a pleasure to call hers. Everything is well with their relationship, but Diana just wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akko, and now she needs something else. Someone else. Something more. She craved it a concerning amount. To be romantically involved with Amanda O’Neill was something she never thought she’d find herself wanting so badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The students from the hallway start to pour into the dining room, including Hannah and Barbara. They appeared to be accompanied by the green team as well, much to Diana’s dismay. And even though she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amanda so much, her eyes desperately scan the crowds for red and orange hair and a smug face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana puts a spoon of potatoes in her mouth while Akko tells her something. She’s not really listening, but she nods like she is and returns her uninterested gaze back to the quickly extending breakfast line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>remember that, Diana?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde grows irritable upon the disturbances caused by her own girlfriend as she tries to focus on someone else’s. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dear. How could I forget?” She responds distractedly, truly not knowing what the other girl was referring to. It didn’t matter though, because her lifeless eyes finally catch glimpse of the person she was looking for. Smiling at Hannah some smirk that sickened her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one would have ever known, because Diana remains unaffected by such trivial matters. Nothing that Diana was inwardly facing was important. She just wanted what she couldn’t have, and that made the girl want it </span>
  <em>
    <span>even </span>
  </em>
  <span>more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana noticeably chokes down the rest of her meal, which was received with quizzical looks from the rest of the table, although Sucy remained as uninterested as ever. She doesn’t care if they noticed though. She has a speech to prepare herself for, and she won’t allow her professors to favor someone else if her speech seemed like she only spent five minutes reciting it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oh! Leaving early, Diana?...” says Akko after Diana abruptly stands. Her chair slides back,  causing a screech to echo throughout the noisy canteen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana doesn’t open her eyes to acknowledge her and simply says, “I’m afraid so.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette sighs. “Alright... good luck with your speech, Diana!” A quality of hers that Diana adores, she goes from discouraged to chipper in a matter of seconds. Diana smiles fondly and glances at her beloved. She feels bad for a fleeting moment. Her twisted kingdom of thoughts regarding Amanda O’Neill were hard to shake, even when she was standing right next to her current girlfriend. “Oh! A-and Diana?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her head slightly turns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I love you,” she says timidly, and grins at the inwardly distressed blonde. Diana feels a pang in her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>A pang of guilt. She needs more time to figure out if she really means it the way the other girl does, but for now, she offers a bow of her head to hide the cherry of embarrassment on her cheeks and says. “Me, as well, Atsuko. </span><em><span>I</span></em> <em><span>love you.” </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, she takes her leave, taking the attention of nearby tables and passerbys along with her. She pays close attention to keep her footing composed as she passes by the table which is occupied by Amanda… </span>
  <em>
    <span>and those four other people. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana prances past, and she doesn’t have to open her eyes to know that they’re all staring holes into her. She liked the attention. Liked that she was the center of the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she’s already had her fill, more certainly wouldn’t give her any injuries. Her eyes slightly open, just as she passes the end where she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amanda always preferred to sit. Blue eyes meet green ones, and the tomboy watches her curiously, head turning to keep their eye contact as she gulps down a cheek full of food. Diana gains a light smile at that and everyone’s view of her becomes obscured as she turns the corner of the exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda’s gaze lingers in the direction where Diana headed. Luckily, no one seemed to notice and the rest of her party were engaged in conversation. She figured it tied in to her falling out with Hannah and Barbara this morning and shrugs off her disconcerting encounter with the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aww, man! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why does Diana always have to leave so early?” Whined Akko with a pouty face as her girlfriend drifted further away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>one of the most elected volunteer students. Of course she’s going to be busy, Akko.” Said a monotone voice that obviously belonged to Sucy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gee</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thanks for pointing out the obvious, Sucy…” she muffles, face squished on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hey, now! Don’t get all sad, Akko… I’m sure Diana will be free after her speech. That’s why you should try and finish up all your assignments so you two can hang out afterwards,” Lotte quips positively, trying to cheer up the downtrodden girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three of them eventually pack up and leave the canteen to prepare for the day’s classes. Akko walks a bit ahead of her two teammates and appears to be deep in thought, to which the girl with glasses notices. “Is everything alright, Akko? You seem worried about something,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akko chews on her lip to calm her nerves. Her fingers fumble anxiously in front of her before she responds to Lotte’s implied concern. “I-I dunno… did Diana seem kind of… </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span> today? She seemed distracted by something…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lotte considers it, and silently, so does Sucy. “Maybe she was acting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span> strange? ...But that’s probably just because she’s nervous for her presentation in front of the headmistress today. I don’t think it’s much to worry about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akko’s thoughts linger on the subject for a little longer before she settles on confronting Diana about it later. Anyone with a half working brain would notice that the blonde kept looking in the green team’s direction. They all picked up on it, but neither of them mentioned it. Mainly because they struggled to think of a reason </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Azure eyes stare absently at the columns of seats that were gradually being filled up by students from her place on the presentation stage inside of an old but pristine room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite her nerves, Diana still could really only think of one thing- or, one girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout her studies and as each lecture droned on, she found her mind wandering and her leg shaking up and down rapidly, full of energy and unsatisfied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A girl who was originally her most unlikely but bitter foe, thanks partly for a similar but repressed adoration for Akko. The other part was unaccounted for. Everyone knew that Diana and Amanda have an unexplained rivalry and figured it was something personally between the two. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>really? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Neither of them had a reason. Diana was the wasp, and Amanda only fought back because she had to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone knew that Amanda O’Neill is just a pest to Diana Cavendish, and that she only inconveniences her to a strong degree. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone knew.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahem,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>her voice unenthusiastically blares over the speakers, hoping to gain the undivided attention of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> fifty of the students who were in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all so strange the way she craved the attention of this single person in a building of thousands of others who gave it to her without asking. Everyone looks up when she passes by, all except </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah and Barbara, and even Akko would often make their comments, much to her annoyance. It wasn’t strange that Hannah wanted to know why Diana had such a problem with her girlfriend, but with the blonde’s smart arguments, she always struggled to convey it in a competent way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barbara is familiar with this kind of situation. There’s plenty of character arcs to read about like this when she meets and reads Nightfall with Lotte. With the gentle conscience of Lotte’s soft voice, she concludes that it’s best not to say anything, since implying that </span>
  <em>
    <span>there’s a high probability that their best friend is in love with her girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana let out a sigh and wiped away the sweat from her forehead. She needed to rid herself of these thoughts in the midst of her presentation, which would make a big impression as the most elected volunteer student. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In this position, I assure you I will work hard on your behalf, consider your ideas, and do everything in my power to make this school the best it can be.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being Diana Cavendish, she didn’t have to worry too much. She already knew that she was on her way to an even more significant title, since she was only </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> favored by her professors. Was it public status that Amanda favored? Because if that’s what she wanted, she had plenty of that. Hannah was practically a nobody compared to her, and Diana knew that anyone only ever knew her name because she was an associate of the noblewoman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I stand before you all today as a candidate for Head of Student Council.” She says sternly. Almost with no inspiration. Apparently, this was what catches the attention of a previously uninterested tomboy, and one of Amanda’s brows reaches orbit at the lack of enthusiasm in Diana’s words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes meet from a generous distance. Diana has memorized the delicate shade of emerald green though, so she doesn’t have to ponder to know that she was staring directly at the girl on row four who was admittedly startled upon learning that Diana had already been looking at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“I ...</span><em><span>s-stand</span></em> <em><span>before you toda</span></em><span>y. Not only as a candidate, but as </span><em><span>your friend. </span></em><span>And like a </span><em><span>good</span></em><span> friend, I must be honest with you... a-about the challenges that our </span><em><span>school</span></em><span> faces,” she stumbles over her words, maintaining eye contact with the girl who cost her a great deal on her reputation.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continues on, growing more and more conscious of the quizzical and wondering looks that she was receiving from the students </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>her professors under the gradually intensing heat from the spotlight that she was under. Still, no matter how much effort she put into focusing on the task at hand— her mind always drifted from what was important and more towards Amanda</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>As—as</span>
  </em>
  <span> … your friend, I will also be asking for your assistance. I am asking today for—for your vote, because I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A phenomenon foreign to Diana, a condescending silence falls among the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Erm…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely they hadn’t expected this from Diana Cavendish, the star student of Luna Nova herself, did they? She was perfect. Diana never made mistakes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whispers amongst one other became more distinct as the number of gossiping students increased. All, but one who was sitting tensely in her chair, staring at her with an expression of astonishment and part concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strangely, she allows her prominence to crumble down on her head and the blonde grows red from embarrassment following the excruciating silence. Ultimately, she decides that standing here for another passing second would do her any good, soon resorting to excusing herself for air and striding urgently off of the stage. Off somewhere behind the draping pomegranate curtains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe others might get a far-fetched idea when they saw Amanda as she pushes her way past the mucus of crowds made of students. She has some experience with going unnoticed by those who had a higher rank than her when she wasn’t directly granted access to a certain place, and no trouble follows her actions as she sneaks behind the curtains while the administration team are not paying attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she and Diana weren’t exactly on the friendliest terms, (she didn’t actually really know why,) but the girl wasn’t a heartless ice queen like Diana was herself. Diana was still a student at Luna Nova, no less a student that her group of friends included. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making sure to keep her footsteps light and her searching brief, Amanda wanders backstage for a good minute, searching for Diana when she discovers a back door exit. It leads to the school’s west wing garden, and she does recall Akko telling her that Diana resorts to the Jennifer Memorial tree’s greenhouse when she’s stressed. The Jennifer Memorial Tree was all the way on the east side of the academy, so Amanda figured that this was most likely where Diana had run off to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Cavendish?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She catches Diana in the midst of pinching the bridge of her nose, (</span>
  <em>
    <span>a weird gesture that only Brits like herself ever did) </span>
  </em>
  <span>sighing an extremely troubled sigh upon hearing the voice that belongs to Amanda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course she had followed her. And just there went her good impression. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She could only pray for enough votes to don the role that she was aiming for. What would her professors have to say about this? The headmistress? Hannah and Barbara? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Akko? Amand- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uhh.. what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened back there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The British witch collects herself, and visibly debates whether or not she should reveal her pained expression to the worrying American. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O’Neill, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.... </span>
  </em>
  <span>I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>greatly</span>
  </em>
  <span> prefer to be on my own right now,“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way! You just </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally</span>
  </em>
  <span> blanked out back there. That’s real weird, even for-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you not find it in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> bit insensitive to make it known even further when someone is already well aware?” She snaps, voice cold and tone akin to the one she had used with Hannah and Barbara this morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead stammers, trying to think of an argument, but ends up empty handed. She sighs, folding her arms and looking off to the side guiltily, despite not doing anything that deserved such a reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana breathes, taking her fury down a notch. Just a notch. Perhaps it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyone's fault but her own that she allowed herself to be so distracted during her presentation, </span>
  <em>
    <span>reputation on the line and all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>If she could force herself to care anymore about her failed task today, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> would. But now, it was an endeavor to keep herself focused in the midst of her rush of adrenaline from being so </span>
  <em>
    <span>isolated</span>
  </em>
  <span> with this one person who quite frankly cost her her entire social status. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Look</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cav. I don’t know what happened to you back there, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s okay</span>
  </em>
  <span> to mess up… hell, I mess up all the-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abruptly, Amand’s sentence is interrupted by an emit of shock when feels pain shoot up her back and rear and of her skull as Diana grabbed a fistful of her shirt, slamming her violently against the old brick wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the he-“ was what she immediately sputtered out. She found herself at a loss for words as she stared at Diana like she’s a maniac, menacing eyes that beamed with something she couldn’t quite place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence and a certain tension that didn’t need to be addressed for either of them to know what it was, Diana finally offers her some kind of explanation for this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something that contradicts everything that Diana does that involves Amanda. Something that they both knew wasn’t true.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t like you, O’Neill.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>And Amanda scoffs. A brave thing to do the predicament that she was in right now, yet it wasn’t unusual for her to put Diana’s patience to the test. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her ‘dislike’ was something that she makes known publicly. At times it can be unbecoming, but she almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>had some snarky remark to say back to her. But this time, she just doesn’t have an answer for it. She struggles in the blonde’s firm grasp and pleads with her eyes to be released. She felt so vulnerable, susceptible to anything Diana may dish out at her, and it was absolute torture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>J-Jeez… </span>
  </em>
  <span>All I was tryin’ to do was help,” she mutters with a bitter face. Her eyes widen calmly when Diana pushes closer. Then, something visibly clicks. The cogs in her mind begin turning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Diana</span>
  </em>
  <span>? In love with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amanda does what she does best and challenges the blonde girl. She gives her this look that’s almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>daring </span>
  </em>
  <span>her to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The stares… the tension in their close proximity… Diana’s vindictive desire to reprimand her…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, she absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. With something to prove, Diana leans forward until their lips gently brush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana kisses her softly, tentatively at first. Something discourages her and she starts to pull away when all of the sudden, Amanda starts to kiss back, her face burning with shame. Somewhere in the sultry air between them, the blonde witch releases her firm grasp of her top and has to reprimand herself to pull away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she finally does, her head is slightly lowered in something foreign for Diana. Cowardice? Shame? It was yet another shock factor added on top of everything for Amanda that occurred in the past minutes to see her second guessing herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cavendish…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>says a hoarse, hesitant voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda, clinging to the wall she had been rudely placed against, stares dumbfoundedly and she absentmindedly slivers her tongue across her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The show of her tongue in itself was enough to dare Diana to pin her to the wall again, but instead — she takes a deep breath and does her best to regain the composure that she’s got everyone fooled into thinking that she has.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda stares at her lazily, knowing that she looked disoriented, but she certainly wasn’t opposed to the idea of being open for continuation. Maybe they both wanted something out of this. She wanted to know more about Diana, despite feeling like she already knew her whole act. There was a side of her that Amanda knew that Diana was hiding. She wanted to ask her, but a part of her insisted that she already knew what it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring at each other for considerable intervals of time wasn’t uncommon for the two of them, but what was uncommon, or at least what had gone unnoticed by Amanda until now was the look of want and longing in the blonde girl’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hate you,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Diana drawls. It takes a wild amount of self control to resist, but she loses to herself and finds her hands full with the Luna Nova student uniform collar. Her words are yet again contradicting to her actions, but at this point she’s delirious. Logic doesn’t need to be applied while their lips clash, </span>
  <em>
    <span>once again,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Amanda finally reciprocates the kiss firmer than the hesitant way that she did before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of all things that she expected to do when she slipped past those curtains, making out with someone other than her girlfriend </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t one of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she gets her fill, (</span>
  <em>
    <span>which was very slobbery) </span>
  </em>
  <span>Diana pulls away and folds her hands innocently behind her back. Like she hadn’t just been touching another girl’s girlfriend and, Diana, who was already walking back to the proper exit from the auditorium, commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t follow me.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>gimme kith</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amanda O’Neill could not fathom what had just occurred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here she was, watching the blonde, uptight heiress walking off from her after kissing her! While both of them were in loving, committed relationships!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until after she had regained a sense of reality that she realized the weight of what had just happened. Did Diana not love Akko? Did… </span>
  <em>
    <span>she not really love Hannah?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Was this technically considered cheating if Amanda never asked Diana to stop? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, Amanda was left feeling aghast. Her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amanda O’freaking Neill! Under the thumb of Diana Cavendish… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, the next few days were tormenting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was always an undeniable tension when both Diana and Amanda were in the same room, no matter how many others were with them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone noticed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t even do their usual banter over trivial topics like they always did. Diana didn’t call Amanda any names, and Amanda didn’t fluster her with some elaborate explanation to prove her wrong. Like they always did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was strange, but not as strange as when they exchanged tense glances in each other’s direction constantly throughout the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda had never expected Diana to behave in such a chaotic way. She never expected the calm, level headed posh girl to commit such tyranny like kissing someone who wasn’t her own girlfriend. The way that the room became tense was apparent to anyone with a half working brain and a decent knowledge of the green-red-blue triumvirate that something was off between the two. Even more than usual, and their usual was strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda just needed an explanation. She’s tried waiting by the exit of Diana’s final lecture of the day multiple times, but knowing her, she probably predicted such a thing and deliberately avoids taking her usual route down the corridors, all to avoid one person who </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted answers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe that’s why during lunch today, the American seemed distant from her usual engaging conversation among the group. The table was relatively quiet for a place occupied by the green team, or more specifically Amanda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> And it was driving Hannah insane. She watched with meticulous attention as her girlfriend idly picks with her utensil at her food, fruitlessly going unnoticed by the girl seemingly deep in thought. She exchanges worried glances with Barbara who was sitting beside her, equally as unsettled as she was, before deciding to speak up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Manda</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she starts nervously. The cute little nickname she had made for her catching the other girl’s attention. She doesn’t give much of a reply to work with, and no less of a simple acknowledging look was all she got. She suddenly grows nervous under the empty scrutiny of Amanda and glances say Barbara beside her for encouragement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you seem… </span>
  <em>
    <span>like something is wrong. Is</span>
  </em>
  <span> there something wrong? You can talk to me about it, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh?... </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Amanda’s gaze is now downcast as she mentally weighs out her options. There’s no way that she can come right out and tell Hannah about how she totally just made out with Diana Cavendish, and let alone </span><em><span>didn’t</span></em> <em><span>hate it.</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chalked it up to something relevant and created an answer until she could figure things out for herself. “I’m all good, babe… just a little nervous for those exams coming up…” though, the way she delivers it is unconvincing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ...</span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>? So that’s what you’re so worried about? Don’t worry, alright? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> help you with it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda smiles, though it’s noticeably apprehensive from the strange feeling that she gets upon the memory of a certain posh blonde girl. In the midst of her conflict, she was still happy that she had somehow gotten herself such a caring girlfriend. No matter what stupid, unpredictable things Diana may pull, it most definitely won’t get in the way of </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” she says, and leans over in her chair to place a kiss on her cheek. It was unusual, since they almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>kissed on the lips. But Amanda was too unorganized inside to do that to her with the thought of Diana in her mind. Hannah receives it with a noticeable puzzled look, yet she doesn’t comment on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda momentarily manages to forget about Diana and slowly returns to her old self, cracking jokes and all. It gives Hannah a wave of relief, even if she still wasn’t convinced. Maybe she’ll confront her about it later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on, the red team joins the group at their table and they have a normal lunch. Well, as normal as it gets with the absence of Diana. Though, the missing of her presence was minor and Akko was used to missing her girlfriend during meal time. Luckily though, they had the charismatic Amanda entertaining them with her battle plan of raiding the kitchen tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wanna come with?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she asks like it’s nothing. Lotte looks scared and Sucy doesn’t really care, but Barbara looks devilishly determined and Hannah will pretty much go wherever Amanda goes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Huuuuh?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Akko wails incredulously, much to the redhead’s dismay. She quickly shushes her and urges the brunette for an answer. She doesn’t really see a reason why the other girls are so convinced. Besides, if Akko couldn’t imagine her mature girlfriend doing it, then surely it wasn’t a good idea… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Until</span>
  </em>
  <span> the redhead mentions in a velvety, persuasive tone that the preparation of desserts by the chefs for the next day’s dinner would make for an extremely successful haul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m in!” she giggles, pumping a fist in the air. Amanda smirks, already knowing Akko to be giddy at the mention of anything sugar. Besides, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed the brunette in the case of having to shift the blame, should they be caught. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s the only part she’d be leaving out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her chair slides back a tad before she stands, grabbing her tray and gathering up the trash from the table. She’s still noticeably distracted, thus giving Hannah the brilliant idea that she was executing now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having got rid of her yellow bow, her chestnut hair cascades down her neck and softly tickles the back of her shoulders as she spreads red rose petals around her side of the room. She had somehow fooled Diana and Barbara into staying out of the room for an hour after classes ended, but she was grateful and wasn’t going to question it any further. Her attractive, athletic girlfriend would be here soon and there was no time to waste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She struggles a bit by flicking the spring on a lighter that she had snuck into the academy, and with great focus and a tongue slightly out of the corner of her mouth, she lights the candle and places it on her nightstand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah waits a moment longer before there is a knock at the door. She doesn’t even allow as much as for Amanda to finish her greeting before pulling her into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We only have an hour before Barbara and Diana get back,” she says quietly into the stunned girl’s ear and leans in, pausing and allowing her a second to say something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda already knows her girlfriends’ intentions by the fact that her hair had been let down prior to her arrival, but it’s all happening too quickly. The whole walk here, she had been lost in thought about the whole situation. She had been hoping that Diana wasn’t in there since denying a visit to the Blue Team’s dorm would most likely be deemed as suspicious. She’s considered what she’d say if they ever ran into each other, though each insignificant conversation starter that she came up with sounded extremely foolish, even in her own mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead couldn’t help the guilt welling up in her chest as Hannah softly kissed her. It was gentle, unlike when she had been roughly placed against the wall when Diana kissed her in the auditorium. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe that’s why every touch burned with shame.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment 😋</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter for my 10 million commenters and readers</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Diana hears light footsteps approaching from behind her, but she doesn’t spare any whits to look and see who it is. Besides, the hesitation in each step that also wanted to make themselves appear confident didn’t take rocket science to pinpoint to a single person. She hugs herself closer to her knees and turns her gaze to the opposite direction when the figure plops down on the old shingles beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them are silent for a while. Diana appreciates it, but for Amanda, it’s torture. She just wanted her to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>something. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She bites her lip, briefly considering keeping it all to herself as she stares at the sacred token of deliciousness that she saved from their raid for the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brought you one of these,” she says, setting the small cake that was wrapped in a paper confection liner down and slightly pushes it closer to the girl who was giving her a silent treatment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She steals a quick glance before returning her gaze up to the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she muses, trying to act as if a response from the girl beside her wouldn’t be as significant as just a simple sound of acknowledgment would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stargazing, huh? </span>
  <em>
    <span>One of the professors give you a pass to be out past curfew or something?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana all but huffs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was a start, at least.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, who am I kidding. You could probably steal an extra cake during dinner and the chefs wouldn’t even bat an eye,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda picks idly at one of the buttons on her top and waits for a response. A response that didn’t come. She stares at Diana, a bored look growing on her face when she speaks up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know you hate me and all, but you can at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me. Don’t you think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know, </span>
  </em>
  <span>maybe you owe me an explanation for…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana winces. Luckily Amanda can’t see it though. If her reputation was ruined for the entirety of Luna Nova, at least she could maintain what was left of it with the girl beside her. It’s not like she would come out of this with a bit of dignity left to her name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know… I-“ she pauses, stopping to consider how she could put this in a way for Diana to think about. If only she knew Diana hung on her every word, no matter what it was that she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess... I’m just </span>
  <em>
    <span>kinda</span>
  </em>
  <span> confused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You got a crush on me or something?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana rolls her eyes at the question, yet she can’t deny how humbling it was. Diana wasn’t in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was just an impressionable young girl who didn’t know what she wanted for herself. Besides, she and Akko were already well into a relationship. Why wasn’t she satisfied? Why couldn’t she just shut up these… </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings </span>
  </em>
  <span>that she had acquired and be grateful for what she was granted. What did Amanda have that Akko didn’t? Why did she find herself so desperate for something else, and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>did it have to be with Amanda O’Neill? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And honestly,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cav? I’m getting a little tired of trying to guess what you’re thinking all the time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She falls quiet again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>relishing </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the silent treatment that Diana was giving her until she hears something out of her, previously believing that she would be leaving the roof with the same amount of information that she came with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I ...</span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>I did it, O’Neill.” says an unenthusiastic voice, to which Amanda perks up to the sound of. Her words of which was mostly a lie encouraged the redhead to question her further. She cracks an eye open and watches as Diana finally comes out of her shell, straightening her posture and almost shyly meets her gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda suddenly feels guilty when a fleeting thought in her head takes into notice how not terrible she looked. Surely it was all mutual though. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Girls supporting girls.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Especially when she had just come up here from her girlfriend’s dorm, which, also happened to be Diana’s dorm as well. Her uniform was still noticeably tampered with, and wandering blue eyes take note of this and finds herself feeling a flicker of contempt for another girl on her team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks down. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I just feel like people don’t randomly make out if there aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of feelings involved,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that really so? If I’m not mistaken, you seemed to have reciprocated my actions...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda freezes. Oh yeah, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>do that, didn’t she? A hand of hers finds it way through her red and orange hair, pondering for something to defend herself with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Diana sighs, seemingly coming to terms with the current situation and opens herself up more to the other girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“I—I don’t hate you, Cav. </span><em><span>But</span></em> <em><span>I don’t really know what you think of me,” </span></em><span>Amanda begrudgingly admits. She crosses her arms behind her head and tries to act disinterested. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana assesses, placing a thoughtful knuckle to her lip as she ponders. Amanda watches in minor amusement despite how curious she actually was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...It seems that neither of us have any contemptuous feelings towards each other, correct?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“..</span>
  <em>
    <span>No? —</span>
  </em>
  <span>I guess not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then perhaps, …”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both slowly and thoughtfully make eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both had the same idea. Though, neither of them would dare say it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What kind of person would that make them for admitting to being open to a second relationship behind their current partner’s backs? Diana clears her throat and smoothes the wrinkles in her top before coming to an abrupt stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wondering look in her eye is suddenly dismissed before she puts her hard-headed, cold mask back on. “T-Then I suppose we should disregard this entire ordeal and move on. Does... t-that sound feasible, O’Neill?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl in question suddenly appears offended as the blonde starts to walk away. “What the hell, Cavendish! Oh, come on… we were both thinking it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I supposed to know what it is that you’re referring to? I consider myself lucky to not know what goes in that </span>
  <em>
    <span>strange</span>
  </em>
  <span> head of yours-“ and suddenly her wrist was yanked backwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana squeezes her eyes shut, takes a breath for serenity and after a while, she finally shows the other girl her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Diana</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ...we can’t ...</span>
  <em>
    <span>avoid</span>
  </em>
  <span> this forever,” Diana’s eyes widen and Amanda winces at the use of her first name, but it seems to get the point across that she was being genuine and that she was willing to allow room for negotiation past their… </span>
  <em>
    <span>roadblock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde searches Amanda’s eyes with apprehension. Were they really thinking the same thing, or was she just trying to convince herself that they were to make herself feel better about her twisted way of thinking? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you suggesting?</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda’s face hardens, growing impatient with Diana’s unneeded hesitation. But what kind of person would that make Diana, acting all desperate for a relationship with someone like her. Especially when they were both publicly known for being romantically unavailable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hesitant, but hopeful hand reaches across and takes hold of Diana’s other free hand that was nervously resting across her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look,” she rolls her eyes begrudgingly, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m not smart. But I think pretty much </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> can see that you and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> have... </span>
  <em>
    <span>something between each other. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-so why don’t we just… I don’t know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ ...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Give it a shot?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Diana takes into note the physical feelings that she was taking from this. The dull ache in her wrist that begged for some kind of release — and the soft feeling of her hand gently tucked into Amanda’s. She takes into note the immense amount of culpability in her stomach that comes with the knowledge that these thoughts she has about this person in front of her, she could never have about the one that she truly should be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana guiltily withdraws her hand and gets a look of iniquity. Amanda can’t deny that she feels the same amount of delinquency that Diana was experiencing  — though the feeling of being able to have something that is usually unobtainable was tempting. The silence irks the usually carefree girl and brings it upon herself to give another aggressive tug at her wrist, ultimately bringing them closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know you want to.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The way she says it is like a dare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana squeezes her eyes shut and grits her teeth, turning her face down to avoid herself from falling in </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She feels a hand on her chin before her head is aggressively pushed back up so that she can look deep into her pleading eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know you want me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that was the final, slick and charming Amanda O’Neill push that it took to send Diana toppling with no choice. She gets a second of a glance at the small, sly smirk that Amanda had gotten when she sees that she had persuaded Diana. She was so weak against Amanda’s touch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She didn’t stand a chance. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She felt again the rush of helplessness, the sinking yielding, the surging tide of warmth that left her limp as their lips crash into forbidden contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels so good but she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong for this. What about Akko? What about Hannah? What would </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>think of this…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And still, Diana can’t bring herself to stop, pull away. She can’t ever imagine </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing this. It’s like she was meant to do this and despite all the odds and everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>with this situation, she doesn’t care one single bit about anything for just a little while. Not Akko and how upset she’d be if she found out about this. Not about how she’s putting Amanda and Hannah’s relationship on the line with such a simple gesture. A gesture she’d longed for for so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something lights inside her like a flame as they kiss and it turns rough, like a challenge. Suddenly it’s like a fight for her dominance or her dignity, she doesn’t know. But she’s kissing Amanda O’Neill and she’s in a relationship with Akko who is wonderful and everything she could ask for but also… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t know what she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking, </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting herself into this with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And as she makes out with her worst enemy who she hates so much that it’s dizzying, feels another hand cup her jaw and translates it in her fuzzy mind to sink deeper by leaning in, closing the space between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can never go back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She always thought being in control was an intoxicating feeling. But being out of control is something completely different that she wants more than anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s got to stop this before she destroys her life any further. Pulling away is a grueling effort and every second she spends </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>kissing her is another second that brings her closer to tears because all she wants is this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing else matters. But she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Diana Cavendish and she’s the top student of Luna Nova, the most commended student, the most self disciplined… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stare for a moment, both visibly struggling to catch some air in their lungs. Diana tries to internally feel around for her mask in the darkness of her mind. The same mask that keeps her thoughts rational, her ultimate goal to only do things that will better her future, the same one that made everyone hate her for being an emotionless, cold ice monster who never let anyone in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to stop this.” She says sternly, panting and out of breath despite every inch of her body screaming in protest. “We… </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> can’t do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in the midst of her crisis, Amanda all but groans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Diana feels a tug on the strap of her vest before her thoughts become irrational again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am looking. at my one reader 👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What the matter, Diana?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Diana, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pestered girl takes a centering breath to prevent herself from saying anything she may regret to her two teammates and gives a curt reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s dug up a few stacks of books by now, and the blonde’s side of the dorm was unusually cluttered and messy. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fine.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She insists, </span>
  <em>
    <span>though</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she’s really not. She’s frantically flipping through the pages of a fundamental alchemy book, though she doesn’t know how her magical linguistics exam could have ended up here. All she knew was that it was missing, and also that it was going to be due the very next day. The last time she saw it, it was sitting right inside of her textbook for the corresponding class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you lose something?” Barbara asks timidly, though Diana isn’t paying much attention and gives a distant reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Diana squeezes her way out of her forest of books and smooths her uniform down. “I seem to have misplaced my linguistics exam sheet. Did either of you take it?” She asks sternly, and receives hesitant nods from the both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hm</span>
  </em>
  <span>m…” she muses with some minor apprehension. “No matter. I am sure that I can ask professor Finnelan if she can replace it for me so that I can retake the exam.” says Diana in a dismissive tone that Hannah and Barbara know means to disperse, to which they begrudgingly do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to a common destination these days to Akko’s dorm was relatively quiet, except for the quiet whispers between Hannah and Barbara. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe Diana has to retake the exam… poor girl!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah agrees with an empathetic nod. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Isn’t it due, like, tomorrow? How is she going to get it all done in time?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the pity that she had for herself on the subject as well, Diana pretends to not hear their conversation. Instead, she takes notice of the warm morning sunlight spilling through the grand windows into the halls. They would sporadically come across the average group of students on the way to the red team’s dorm room, each heading to their respective classes for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>——</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana noticeably surveys her surroundings during their walk to their magic numerology lecture. Lower, where her hand was firmly intertwined with Akko’s in the space between them makes it hard for the Japanese witch to keep up, considering her lagging trek in contrast to Diana’s rushed one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dianaaaaaa… </span>
  </em>
  <span>professor Finnelan made me walk the court three times yesterday. Can’t we walk a little slower? </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’re not late or anything...</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She whines, pleading with the other girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did professor Finnelan make you do such a thing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I ...</span>
  <em>
    <span>may </span>
  </em>
  <span>have stolen the cheat sheet for linguistics. Amanda made me do it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>? But, hey, I got her dessert for a whole month!-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sounds of held back laughter could be heard behind them, to which caused the brunette to pout and look up to her girlfriend for defense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her ears had grown accustomed to the offensive  laughter from her two sometimes bothersome team members, though blue eyes bodaciously become not calm at the mention of that name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth was, Diana truly wanted to get out of the halls as soon as time would allow her. Her two week streak of avoiding Amanda has come too far to disappoint now, and she has made it a point to keep Akko close by to further avoid any interactions with the notorious student. Not that Akko didn’t like going everywhere with her girlfriend (</span>
  <em>
    <span>sometimes she was even asked to wait outside of the restrooms for Diana to make herself more decent,) </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it was all becoming a bit suspicious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akko wasn’t the only one who was struggling under Diana’s new pressure to be fifteen minutes early to each class. Hannah and Barbara lagged a bit behind the couple, trying not to lose their books and belongings in the fast pace of Diana’s lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The halls were still barely populated when Diana said it was go time, but the three of the suffering girls had learned that asking questions would get them no answers and instead took the blonde’s word for the apparent ‘extra credits’ that Holbrook would be applying to students’ grades if they arrived several minutes early to each class. She only wanted the best for them, right? Who were they to judge if Diana was just being a caring friend and girlfriend?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akko raises a questioning brow upon the absence of a ridicule from the blonde toward her wrongdoings. She waited, but it never came. She wasn’t sad about it, though Diana’s mind was visibly somewhere else. She dismisses it, ultimately chalking it up to some worries she may have had about a test or something. Their walk thankfully comes to an end when they finally arrive to the east wing of the school. One reason why Akko regretted choosing the magic astrology class as an obligatory subject was the long walk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana retracts her hand from Akko’s and motions towards the empty benches near the entrance of the room. “The three of you should take a seat while I alert professor Ursula of our arrival,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it, Diana!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-alright,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana smiles at the obedience, neatly folding her hands behind her back before strutting inside. When she enters, Professor Ursula is frantically attempting to set up a presentation on the projector. The blonde clears her throat, announcing her presence to the poor woman. This seems to mildly startle her as she loses her balance on the ladder she was standing on for a fleeting moment before recovering, impressively in Diana’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, Professor Ursula. I just wanted to let you know that myself, my team and Atsuko have arrived a bit earlier to this class.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>h-hello there, Diana! I am almost starting to expect you all to be early from now on,” says a sweet voice from Ursula. Her voice is understandably distant though, seeing as to how she’s occupied with the task at hand. Diana begins to offer her assistance, though she trusts that Ursula is capable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Thank you, we’ll be waiting right outside, then.” she says informatively, and gets an affirmative mumble in response. She turns to them to join the other girls to wait, exiting the room with a stride with less stiffness than with the one she entered with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She returns to lively conversation among the three of them, plus a person they didn’t arrive with. Her stomach knots with dread the other up her gaze travels up to identify this spontaneous addition to their little group. She was hopeful, but how could she expect any less to see Amanda sitting in the spot where she had planned to sit. The redhead has an arm around Hannah, watching in attentive amusement as Akko demonstrates an exaggerated retelling of her recent ridicule from professor Finnelan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akko is the first one to note the blonde’s presence. Her mind races in trepidation when Amanda is second to notice her. Then Barbara, then Hannah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey there, Cav.” She says slyly. She knows the effect that she has on Diana and acknowledges it with a velvety tone in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? Don’t you have culinary, which is </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the way in the opposite direction </span>
  </em>
  <span>from here?” Diana holds back a flaming shade on her cheeks. Amanda, who now has her arms crossed behind her head, appears to not mind the severity of the situation that</span>
  <em>
    <span> really only the two of them knew about </span>
  </em>
  <span>with her eyes closed and feet kicked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please. Did you really think I’d let y’all get those </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra credits </span>
  </em>
  <span>without me? Besides, I think you’re mixing culinary with Jas,” she says with little to no consideration and more sarcasm. The mockery in her tone pushes Diana to inwardly recite her methods for serenity. She releases her fury silently with the tightening, then release of her clenched fists. “Don’t mind me, though… I’m curious, O’Neill. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> exactly did you find out about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra credits?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Han told me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks, babe.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She smirks, nudging her girlfriend who was blushing profusely. Diana was going to have to give Hannah a private lecture about divulging information of hers to that red-headed prick who she simultaneously upon the sight of that smooth, sly grin — really wants to back against a wall and do things that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t mention…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana has to think of other things. Anything but Amanda, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>But now that I think about it,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This class is kinda boring, so I think I’m gonna ditch.” She says easily, like maybe it really was up to her if she wanted to attend the class or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rises, coming to stand in front of Diana. The blonde stares, dumbfounded when she gets uncomfortably and tantalizingly close, considering the audience that they had. Without another word, Amanda suddenly smacks a folded piece of paper into Diana’s chest, leaving her no choice but to quickly grab it before it fell. Before she can read the second word, Amanda is already walking away to some unspecified destination. Somewhere that wasn’t to any of her classes was Diana’s guess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana briskly begins to refold the note upon reading the words ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>meet me’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and decides to read it when she has time to herself. She stares at the tomboy with a mixture of contempt and curiosity. Her stomach twists anxiously when Amanda suddenly turns to shoot her a look, but covers it up when looking past her and calling; “See ya later, babe!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I love you! See you later!” Hannah responds, biting her lip, smitten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw man, see you later, Amanda!” Says Akko, and Diana inwardly denies that statement before Barbara bids a short farewell to the now long gone girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, a few students have already entered the classroom. The group number is back to the four of them and they all enter and find their seats. Diana tries to get as close to Akko as she can. To remind her to think of something other than the anticipation building inside of her with the thought of reading the note. To remind her that there are boundaries that should, but wrongfully have been crossed within their respective relationships the other night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a good thing she had Akko, otherwise, her mind would drift elsewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, that’s what she liked to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>maymst you consider leaving the comment once you reach the end. It really makes me go 😘😘😍😘😍😘😍😘😍😍😍</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Before the period of time prior to when the final class of the day was let out, Diana had mysteriously disappeared from the group. She came to a stop against the wooden door of her dorm with a light thud. Her back against a wall, her left hand drifted toward the doorknob to comfort herself that no one would walk in on her during this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shaky hand reaches for the note in the side pocket of her uniform. Temptation and warmth burns within her, grinding her teeth with a questioning look on her face. She could easily disregard this and say that she never read its contents. It was an option, but she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> bring herself to disregard anything when it had to do with Amanda O’Neill. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, she unfolds it and each word leaves her dizzier and dizzier with dread. What did she want that she most likely already had from her this time? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <em>
    <span>meet me in the library after 8pm. </span>
  </em>
  <span>i have your </span>
  <b>linguistics exam sheet ;) -</b>
  <span> amanda o.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily there was no one around to question why Diana’s face was so red while she read a note that she received from Amanda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She drew in her lower lip underneath her teeth, needlessly considering it. Diana takes a breath, refolding the note before inwardly pondering about </span>
  <em>
    <span>what really could go wrong if she just went to get her paper?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> knows the amount of self discipline that the most prized, star student of Luna Nova has. She can resist even the most alluring things if she really wanted to. This applies in all cases, ...</span>
  <em>
    <span>except</span>
  </em>
  <span> for when there’s a certain redhead involved. All of her self control seems to be absent when she’s within a close proximity with her, and Diana loathes herself for allowing Amanda to have such an effect on her. She hates that she let herself get like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe that’s why after Hannah and Barbara sweetly bid her sweet dreams, she waited until she heard any signs of stirring before lifting away the covers of her bed and stepping onto the cool, carpeted floor. She searches for her wand and dressing gown in the dark, placing her wand in one of the pockets near her right hand. Diana inwardly reprimands herself, but not to a degree strong enough to discourage herself from carefully turning the brass knob of the wooden door, taking extra care to softly close it behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffs in relief, and suddenly her heart starts to quicken. She had to remind herself that she’s only going to get her exam papers that had </span>
  <em>
    <span>somehow</span>
  </em>
  <span> coincidentally ended up in the hands of Amanda O’Neill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being on night patrol on a regular occasion gave her a good memory of the hallways that could go on and on. Knowing all the places to hide also had their benefits, should she be caught by the patrol, which seemed to be at the bottom of Luna Nova’s financial priorities each week. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoping the fact that she would only be gone a moment to retrieve something from... </span>
  <em>
    <span>the library </span>
  </em>
  <span>would calm her down, she felt her mind drifting once more, only distracted when the blue shine of the moon spilled through the windows. A torrent of thoughts drowned out any reason in her mind and chills of regret and excitement courses through her as she carefully slips past the slightly opened door that let out into the grand library of Luna Nova. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her back against the wooden door, her left hand drifted towards the door handle, lightly skimming it with the back of her hand before gently pushing it closed. From the door, an emit from the dire need of oil in its hinges alerted Amanda who was sitting at a table in the far corner of the spacious room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to Diana’s surprise, she was reading, and innocently seemed to be interested in whatever it was. The entire room was about as dark as Diana’s thoughts every time she thinks of this particular girl, and the only lighting was a warm, soft glow from a flaming candle that was sitting beside Amanda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde’s breath hitches when green eyes meet her own. The girl smiles softly, pushing her chair back a tad and stands up. “I didn’t actually think you’d show up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana releases her grasp of the knob and she holds her hand in a delicate fist while the other clutches onto the top of her nightgown. She suddenly grows conscious of how little consideration she put into her choice of clothing as Amanda approaches her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be honest with you, O’Neill? My original intent was to not show up. Until I realized how important it is that I have my exam for linguistics. You’re familiar that it's expected tomorrow, aren’t you?-“ she speaks in her usual sternness until her company in this empty, dark room doesn’t stop until their chests are pressed firmly together and she leans in relatively close, smirking a knowing smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Close enough so that she has to press firmer against the wall, but not quite enough for something that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> would not be doing tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>S-so, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you’ll please… hand it over to me, ...and I’ll be on my way.” she asks weakly, but it’s more of a demand disguised as a request. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure thing, Cav</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Amanda replies easily. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> easier than Diana was anticipating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Until she takes note of her more downcast gaze.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Though</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ...you honestly could have fooled me into thinking that you came for some </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>reason, coming here dressed like that and all,” she adds to her too-good-to-be-true acceptance of Diana’s request and pulled back a bit to cross her arms and smile gnawingly at her through half-lidded eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana’s eyes go wide in embarrassment towards the implications of the redhead and covers herself better before giving the girl a slap, scowling at her in pretend disagreement </span>
  <em>
    <span>that she was really only fooling herself with. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She has to reprimand herself to stare at something other than those lips that she knows are </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> soft and kissable from past experience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Heh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Whatever, Cavendish. Come on, your stuff is over here,” Amanda motioned her towards the table she was using. With the delay of Diana’s eventual following, the American witch pulls out a chair besides her own. The blonde begrudgingly takes the seat, inwardly missing the point of taking such measures to make herself comfortable if all she needed was to be handed her paper. She doesn’t question it though, and busies herself with taking note of all of the things placed on the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A book that she has recognized as the magical philosophy facts novel from her extensive knowledge of each book in this library, a candle, and a bottle of something that, upon further inspection, she realizes is something that she wonders how Amanda got into her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly… </span>
  </em>
  <span>where on earth did you get this?” She asks exhaustedly, bringing a hand to her face. This gets a chuckle out of Amanda and she places an empathetic hand on Diana’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> old stuff? No need to worry about it, jeez. It’s not like you can get drunk by just looking at it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Besides, it’s just whisk-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know what it is! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I reckon you know that you’re below the legal age of drinking this sort of thing. You can have precisely </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>else, yet you chose this…” Diana argues, unknowingly entertaining the other girl as she lousily pours some of the alcoholic liquid into a cup. She raises a brow, bringing the cup to her lips as she kicks her feet up carelessly on the table. Diana growls irritably at the incautious actions of the girl next her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chillax already. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You’d have to drink four bottles of these to even feel any different…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana heaves an incredibly troubled sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O’Neill, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, ...</span>
  </em>
  <span>may you </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> give me my things so I can get back to my room?” Defeatedly, she pleads. She watches as Amanda takes another sip, momentarily </span>
  <em>
    <span>wishing she were the cup between her lips </span>
  </em>
  <span>before remembering that she was supposed to be infuriated right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She reaches underneath the cover of her book and resentfully holds the paper out towards her. Diana is relieved to see it, her writing and work still in pristine condition. And while she’s glad, she also feels a sense of emptiness when Amanda gives up her smug attitude. She doesn’t pay it much mind, but when she raises a hand to take it, it gets pulled away in her grip and now she’s in uncomfortably close proximity with her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>once again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can have it, ...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The left side of her lip tugged upwards creating a sinister smirk on her face, casting a spell of lust to eyes that dare look her way. Diana’s stomach knots, mind racing while she anticipated the girl’s next words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If... </span>
  </em>
  <span>you drink one shot.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana withdraws her body away from Amanda’s before any more ideas cloud her already </span>
  <em>
    <span>no good </span>
  </em>
  <span>mind. Her blue eyes beam holes of contempt into amused emerald ones. Diana didn’t have many options here. She either does what Amanda wants, or leaves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to. I don’t expect a Brit like you to be able to handle a shot of whiskey anyways,” she says dismissively. Like a challenge. Diana wasn’t going to lose if she was fully capable of winning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of this was a good idea; she knew it wasn’t. But she couldn’t find the right word or phrase to convince herself otherwise. The idea of being under the influence in the company of this person that gives her thoughts she’s never had about anyone else was dizzying, and she felt herself getting desperate for it. Though, the posh most favored student of this semester </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the last would never admit to that out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana swallows hard, trying to not show any signs of the damage that Amanda had on her. She angrily takes the thin top part of the bottle into her hand and drinks directly from the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The things Amanda could get her to do, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thinks as she stares directly into calmly widened eyes, slightly leaning her head back while swallowing the small remainder of it all down in one, hard gulp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she aggressively places the bottle onto the table before a hand shaky with arousal, reaches to clutch the collar around Amanda’s top. The redhead is suddenly puzzled toward the blonde’s actions, admittedly not expecting it to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> easy, and lets herself be pulled. The two weeks without this figurative intoxication of their own was perpetual. Diana leans forward in her chair and tugs at the shirt, and their lips fervently connect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This shouldn’t be happening.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was unethical, the intense feeling she gets from no one, not even her own girlfriend, except this one girl. Diana can feel the exact moment when Amanda loses it as well, feeling a hand clutch onto the fabric on her lower back, and the paper in Amanda’s hand that her original intents were set on was forgotten, somewhere on the carpeted floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana feels a hand on her shoulder. Then it’s running up her neck, then it’s cupping her jaw, bringing her closer. Amanda can feel herself going dizzy from the lack of air and begrudgingly pulls her lips away. Their foreheads rest against one another’s, panting while Diana squeezes her eyes shut, searching her mind for a single rational thought.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>God, Cavendish…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she breaths, placing a soft hand on the blonde’s cheek, rubbing a thumb on the corner of her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana exhales, trying to recover from the intense heat in her legs. Trying to spare a thought of turning away the irresistible touch of the girl in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The temptation is a damaging one in which she can’t withstand. Their lips connect again and somewhere in between a galaxy of kisses, Diana ultimately finds herself straddling Amanda who watches her with half lidded, wondering eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>O’Neill</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she says breathlessly, and Amanda is speechless. Diana’s thighs are now on either sides of her hips on the library chair, in the library, at night after student hours. There’s a risk of getting caught by night patrol, though this only makes her want to kiss Diana and fall in deep, all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something about it made her so incredibly turned on that she can’t remember how wrong this is, to do this right now to poor Diana while their respective girlfriends were doing what they were supposed to be doing. But then, here they were. She has Diana Cavendish in her lap and she can’t remember why she hadn’t closed the space between them any sooner. She suddenly feels one of her hands being plucked up and placed roughly </span>
  <em>
    <span>up her dress. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Amanda, </span>
  <em>
    <span>p-please…</span>
  </em>
  <span> “ Diana drawls, and she can’t deny the urgency of it upon hearing Diana call her by her first name. She pulls away and pleads with her eyes. Amanda can’t really see much through her half lidded, lusty gaze, but she can feel her hand being placed in a more specific spot by another shaky hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s never seen Diana beg so profusely for something in her whole time knowing her. It was something only she had the pleasure of experiencing right now, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy </span>
  </em>
  <span>was it dizzying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda’s shock is conveyed through calmly widened eyes because she’s too drunk to do anything else but think of hearing Diana beg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Diana trembles against the touch. Her usually lifeless, cold stare beamed into Amanda with absolute desperation. This girl could do absolutely anything to her and she’d still never have enough. The scent of her alcoholic beverage fills the blonde’s nostrils as she pulls her in close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, Amanda bent back Diana’s head across her arm and kissed her, softly at first. With a swift gradation of crossing her arms around her neck, the intensity that made her cling to the other girl was the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. Amanda’s insistent mouth was parting Diana’s lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> it because it’s only something Amanda can do to her, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. A fleeting thought of Akko flashes in her mind while her tongue dances with the other girl’s saccharine flavored one. She feels a tightening knot of guilt in her stomach, though as soon as the feeling comes, it’s strongly overpowered by the feeling of a firm hand resting on her inner thigh, and soon, every thought of the brunette that she was wronging disappeared from her Amanda infested mind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh yea yea</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Diamanda smut go brrr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hannah England bursts through the doors of astrology class in a frantic motion and only stops for a rest, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>some oxygen in her lungs before apologizing to professor Ursula about being tardy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes dreadfully make their way up to the third row, fourth table of students where she was ready to see Diana glaring at her with ridicule. And despite the excuse that she had prepared in defense of herself, it looks as though she wouldn’t have to use it since the blonde was noticeably absent — much to quite literally everyone’s confusion. She glances at Barbara who shrugged, at Akko who was just as puzzled as she was, and then to the empty seat between Constance and Jasminka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankful for being late to the class with the nicest professor, she sorely makes her way up the stairs and to her seat next to Barbara. She places her books down before asking the girl the burning question that they both were dying to ask each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where’s Diana?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She whispers as to not interrupt the lecture being given. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your guess is as good as mine…” Barbara mutters in-between scratching down some notes, absently passing her paper over to Hannah to catch her up on the topics they covered while she was gone. “Save it for Diana too,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah sadly nods and begins jotting down notes of her own. The absence of their blonde leader always made the two of them gloomy. It’s not like they couldn’t handle some lousy astrology all by themselves, but being on teams with her always had its benefits for scoring a good number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They begrudgingly get through the rest of their class with little confidence, heavily relying on each other for help and after class lets out, they wait by the waiting area where they agreed to wait if they ever got split up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hug their books with concerned faces and the girls’ are instantaneously filled with even more dead when they spot Akko approaching them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hannah! Barbara! Have you guys seen Diana?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They glance at each other with less amusement than they’d have if it were Diana herself asking the question, and it goes without saying that Barbara should speak for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were going to ask you the same thing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette pouts and scratches at her chin in deep thought. “Where could she have gone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, b-but I sure hope she’s alright! And even Amanda is missing too!” Barbara whines, and Hannah’s eyes widen at the mention of that name. She was so wrapped up in being worried about Diana that she had forgotten all about her own girlfriend. She is overrun by guilt until it’s quickly taken up by worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they could be together?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah is completely lost, but luckily Barbara seems to have been forming some kind of thoughts after her eyes light up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They could be?... Diana </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>leave a bit after Amanda did. Do you think they got locked in the stalls </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she says, recalling that one time she and Amanda had apparently been locked into the stalls at the same time. They had to wait an </span>
  <em>
    <span>hour</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the maintenance goblins to come by and get them out, according to Diana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all a little suspicious to a girl who wears a yellow bow in her ponytail, but the sneaking owl of suspicion on her shoulder was easily placated when she scolds herself for</span>
  <em>
    <span> ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>thinking Diana would tell them a lie. Besides, she and Amanda </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>each other. She’s sure it was a dreadful time being locked in there with Amanda all those minutes, and she could really only feel bad for the blonde. Did fate want them to become friends or something? Because they often came and went from the same places ever since a few weeks ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there was the thought that perhaps she was just being selfish. Amanda wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She still had a life of her own. It was just so strange thinking that she and Diana could be…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well? There’s only one way to find out! Come on, you two! Let’s go look for our friends!” Says an irritatingly eccentric voice, and they try their hardest to appreciate her enthusiasm for the situation while they head </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t see what it is that Diana sees in you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>HEY</span>
  </em>
  <span>! That was rude!! I try to help you and this is how you pay me? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Take it back, take it back!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>————</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana is placed on the counter in a manner lacking gentleness inside the student lounge from previously being carried in charmingly strong arms. It’s a good thing classes are still in session, so there’s no one in here with the two of them while they roughly made out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, they’d be marked absent and only get half of their credits, but it’s not like either of them minded. Diana was too caught up in the moment and Amanda could really care less, currently having the other girl’s upper half straddled to the wall behind the dining room counter, tongues dancing between the two from the lack of patience to do it after their respective classes were finished. Diana’s mind spins while Amanda holds her wrists against the pale wall, legs slightly parted so the other girl can better reach her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda’s uniform shirt was partially unbuttoned at the top, but it was far less ruffled than that of Diana’s. Diana and Amanda once again lost track of time in their lust-filled company, and the risk of being walked in on by a fellow classmate of theirs was of little to no consideration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda’s release on her trapped wrists was sudden, but a whole new wave of pleasure washes over her when their absence is replaced in a different place, slowly sliding up her thighs inside the short skirt of her uniform. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde witch gently pulls away in the heat of a frenzied kiss, panting from the lack of air in her lungs as well as the excitement from fingers teasingly tugging on the waistband of her soaked panties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>D-Don’t!...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Diana squeaks, quickly in between the time where their lips briefly separated from a soft kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” She replies sweetly. Innocently. And it drives the other girl mad with desire, so she leans in again and reconnects their wet lips in another heated make out session.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t tease me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Diana’s fingers tangle themselves in red and orange hair when she feels herself being roughly fingered through the fabric of her underwear. A low moan vibrates the kiss and Diana can only see in blurry snapshots as her legs are gently being spread, and she feels fingers brush delicately against her, this time without the layer of fabric getting in their way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of being touched by this girl like this was overwhelming. She has done this act in her bed, countless times at night to the thought of herself in this exact moment for months — and never during her time in a relationship with Atsuko did she ever expect to be here. The domineering actions of the redhead gave her a different sense of thinking. She’s never been this aroused, this desperate for someone in her entire life and this was a feeling that she never knew anyone could feel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana momentarily loses the ability to put together a structured sentence, and in the midst of the pleasure overwhelming her senses, she feels a flicker of rage from the fact that she lets herself get this worked up over someone who is taken. Yet, here she was sitting on the student lounge’s dining area’s counter, fervently making out with her while she allowed her most private of places to be touched by her as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amanda opens her thighs even further and pushes herself between her shaky legs to prevent her from trying to close them. The amount of control that she had over her was staggering and admittedly a bit embarrassing, though Diana couldn’t be bothered to even think about anything else right now. With each passing second, the motion of Amanda’s fingers become more and more rough with desire and Diana can’t focus enough to continue kissing her. So instead, she breaks the kiss with a soft sound and she rests her head on Amanda’s chest and closes her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diana can’t stop the various strangled sounds of pleasure from escaping her, feeling her folds gently being parted to make way for the fingers to pump </span>
  <em>
    <span>deliciously</span>
  </em>
  <span> rough inside of her. Her own fingers knot themselves even further in Amanda’s hair and her brows furrow, face twisting in unfathomable pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, by the nine, ...p-please, don’t stop…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she pleads, the words spilling from her lips. And despite how wet her own panties are, Amanda can’t help but ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh, Cavendish. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You and Akko have never done this before?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mention of Akko and the guilt that it was received with was more of a factor added on to the forbidden pleasure of this moment than anything else. That’s when Diana can feel an increasing pressure starting build. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she gasps, her head lulls back and rests against the wall now. Her mind goes dizzy upon the thought of that skilled, wet tongue where her fingers were, and she didn’t ever think she’d have a normal thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can hear Amanda chuckles at her clouded reaction before she felt herself being kissed gently, softly. But it wasn’t gentleness she wanted. Not right now. Not after all this time, sitting here being absolutely susceptible to anywhere she put her hands. She groaned softly, low in her throat upon her sudden teasing, soft and loving kisses from this girl who was about to push her over the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead never knew what it was that Diana so desperately wanted. Or perhaps she did, but she would rather hear Diana, the star student of Luna Nova, miss goody two shoes, and the most favorite girl among the professors from Britain saying how badly she wanted her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How badly she waited for this. How many nights she spent fantasizing about her. How jealous of she and her girlfriend that she was. How she was willing to cheat on her own girlfriend to feel her touch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the sight of her right now, hair splayed messily all over her face, sweating and panting from the fervent motion taking place inside of her panties. She wanted this, no matter how much she denied it back then and right now. Nothing she had ever done these days was more rewarding than </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im sorry</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think so far. Suggestions, typos? Anything! I’d love to know your thoughts. Thank you for reading. I’ll upload a chapter every few days. I hope someone reads this lol if not, I’m a clown 🤡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>